Blame It On the Heat
by Arisa Akita
Summary: It's hot, to hot, it was hot in domino and it's even hotter in Egypt what is little Jounouchikun going to do? With a crazy Ex following him around like fly on sht. Yaoi
1. ComPLANEing

Blame It on the heat

- Chapter number 1? (Com-Plane-ing)(282)

- Author: HellsEternalFlame (Mae, ghettolela)

Beta : Does my other personalities count ?

-... will be R I believe

Notice, do I look rich? No, good, because only when I am rich will I be able to afford this show and/or the characters :'(

Summary : It's hot, to hot, it was hot in domino and it's even hotter in Eygpt what was is little Jounouchi-kun going to do?

Author's Notes: Oh god the OOCness in this is horrid.

"It's hot, too hot, I can't breath it's so hot! Seto! SAVE ME from the heat!" A blond with skin a bit pale for Egypt, spoke into the speaker on his seat.

"Mutt, It was your idea to come here anyways." The brunet spoke from his spot inside the cock pit in to his headset.

"I know but we aren't even in Egypt yet, we just flew over Spain!" The blond yelled collapsing into his chair.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP YOU ARE WAKING UP MY HAKARI! DO MAKE ME SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM" An overly angry ex-tomb robber fumed at the two.

It was July and just to calm the anger that was their Yami's the whole gang minus Otogi, Honda, Anzu and Shizuka were off to Egypt. It was sort of a grad trip most would call it, and some would call it, sponging off Kaiba, actually only Kaiba would call it that.

"Fine, fine!" Jou waved off the sleepy angered white haired male. Than spoke into the speaker again. "Can't you at least put on the fucking Air Conditioning?" He hissed. Just because the brunet and him had a truce and he "secretly" as in he denied it like the plague, had feelings for the other male, AND! He was the only one outside of Mokuba to be able to call him Seto didn't mean he had to be nice...all the time.

"Fine, fucking, mutt learn to shed in the summer time." He heard from the speaker.

"Ah," He sighed appreciably as the cool air hit his burning skin. "I will ignore that comment...For now" Jou sighed again before relaxing into the plush seats of the Jet.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-see this baby, it is a line-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o 282 483

End Notes: I know killer short, but if you read the authors note that's my excuse, I mean hey! I wrote this in a day. --


	2. Smiting Up

**Blame It on the heat **

- Chapter number 2/4 (Smiting up)(483)

- Author: HellsEternalFlame (Mae, ghettolela)

- Beta : Do my other personalities count ?

- Rating... will be R I believe

- Notice, do I look rich? No, good, because only when I am rich will I be able to afford this show and or the characters :'(

- Summary: It's hot, to hot, it was hot in domino and it's even hotter in Egypt what is little Jounouchi-kun going to do?

- Author's Notes: I have decided that, there will be 4 chapters :)...

* * *

"Ew, it's hotter here! So hot I'm going to explode this heat!" The blond started up his complaints as he and the large group of 10 walked out of the airport, in to sweltering heat. They all stopped when they realized they had no idea where they were going.

"Of course it is hotter here mutt, what do you expect? It's the fucking desert." The CEO of the group smacked the pup across the back of his head. Jou lurched forward from the impact then grabbed his head.

"I would, get in a fight with you, but that would make it so much hotter." He said settling for glaring at Kaiba, but even that at the moment made it hotter.

"So are we splitting up?" Ryou asked looking from the tourist map to everyone in the gang.

Jou looked at Ryou then up to the sky thinking. 'Oh Dear Ra, why are you smiting me. Can't we just go inside?'

"Well, I really want to see my tomb." Yami spoke looking, in the directions of the ' Valley of the Kings', how he knew where exactly it was, was a mystery to all.

"Yami you do realize how weird that sounds right? I really want to see my tomb, that's... odd" Mokuba at age sixteen blinked.

"Yeah, idiot the brats right, that sounded so dumb."

"Bakura you're not helping." Mokuba's guest, Ryou's cousin Nakita smacked the yami over the head.

"Frick I'm boiling, I swear!" Jounouchi had another outburst. "Wait." He stopped noticing the two blonds walking away. "M & M where are you going?" He called to the two Egyptian blonds.

"To see mom" Was the solemn answer from Malik before he and his darker half set out across the bazaar.

"Alright I'm going to see if home's still the same." Bakura spoke looking out towards a camel stand.

" Kura, it's been 3000 years." Ryou spoke softly.

"Yea, I know, if the fricken pyramids are still her so should my home. I lived in a palace covered in magic it should still be there." The ex-thief spoke nonchalantly.

"You lived in the palace?" Seto's eyebrow shot up.

"Yeah, I was a priest of course I did." He smiled psychotically then turned. "Pharaoh, we're going the same way." He said grabbing his light's hand.

"So we are Jou-kun, Kaiba, Kita-Chan and Mokuba-kun." The grace that wasYami nodded to the four before leaving.

"Bye!" Yugi called clinging to his dark half.

"WHAT ABOUT THE HOTEL?" Kaiba screamed, no yelled because Kaiba didn't scream, ever.

"WE'LL MEET YOU THERE!" He heard from both sides of the departing 6.

"Ugh, you guys I'm hungry and hot and I can't take it anymore!" Jounouchi clung on to Kaiba like a life line.

"Fine, then you and Seto come to the hotel and get food. Nakita and I will get the rooms." Mokuba smiled.

* * *

Ending notes: I enjoy this story, I dug it out from my bookshelf of dust somewhere in the back of my mind xP


	3. Staring At The Sun

**Blame It on the heat **

- Chapter number 3/4 (staring at the sun)

- Author: HellsEternalFlame (Mae, ghettolela)

Beta : Do my other personalities count ?

-Rating:... will be R I believe

- Notice, do I look rich? No, good, because only when I am rich will I be able to afford this show and or the characters :'(

- It's hot, to hot, it was hot in domino and it's even hotter in Egypt what is little Jounouchi-kun going to do?

- Author's Notes: Oh god the OOCness in this is horrid

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'What is he doing here?' Kaiba thought to himself watching as a tall black haired male walk up to the buffet tables where he and Jou had just come from. Glaring at the man as he went around and around the tables stopping every once and a while.

"Seto...Seto... KAIBA!" He snapped out of his thoughts.

"What." He snapped unintentionally.

"What are you staring at?" Jou asked innocently.

"Nothing." He replied to quickly.

"What?" Jou went to turn around.

"Wait!" Kaiba called a little too loudly. "Um" he looking around quickly. "Are you going to eat that?" he asked pointing to a stray lemon slice on Jounouchi's near empty plate. Grabbing it and shoving it in his mouth after stripping it of its peel.

"Nani?" Jounouchi's confusion showed before he turned around and there was nothing Kaiba could do to stop it.

'Shit.' He cursed mentally. All that humiliation plus having to eat the sour thing and he failed. When Jou turned back around Kaiba could see the blonde's now pale face and deep breathing.

"What - is - HE - doing - here?" The blond was quick to develop a shake.

"Jou drink your water." Kaibacommanded though his voice was soft. The blond still shaking like a leaf reached for his glass, some water spilling out of the sides as he slowly lifted it to his lips. Sipping the water at first till he regained near proper breathing. He then downed the rest of the glass, and he placed it on the table. His eyes were glossy.

"Seto, make him go away." He spoke quietly tears collecting in his eyes. "Please just..." Jou trailed off.

"Alright come on, we're leaving." Kaiba called the waiter over gave him a large sum of money and gather Jounouchi's shaking form. "Come on." He heaved. "We're going to get you to your room, and away okay?" he asked his voice extremely soft as they rushed to the lobby. There he saw Mokuba. "Mokuba where's Jou's room key?" He asked as a shaky Jou stood behind him.

"Here, is he going to be okay?" Mokuba asked never seeing Jou nor his brother ever this wrecked let along in public. He quickly handed over the key. "Fifth floor." He said as the two older men departed.

As they stepped on the elevator Seto felt Jou tense he looked to see that same man in the elevator. Glaring as the door closed wondering how the hell did he here so fast.

"Kaiba-san, Jounouchi-kun." The man smiled Kaiba grinned his teeth. "Ah glad to see I still take your breath away Jounouchi-kun." The man smirked as Jou's hyperventilating started up again.

"We have a restraining order you know." Kaiba glared daggers at the man.

"Oh I know." The man's hand rubbed what was supposed to be soothing circles on Jou's back.

"That means hands off." Kaiba removed the man's hands none too gently.

"I was just leaving." The man backed off and out of the elevator smirking as they reached the 4th floor.

All the tension he gained when the man was in the elevator lifted as soon as he left. Allowing him to breath. When Kaiba attempted to show him to his room he took his key. "I'll be alright" Jou assured him his voice just above a whisper.

"You sure?" The CEO eyed him critically.

"Just fine, no worries. Later Seto" Jou pushed the CEO back in the elevator and pressed down walking away. At the moment in control.

The second he reaching his room he locked the door, sinking to the ground he closed his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

End Notes: dun dun dunnn, I need some drama, not everything is happy pappy in pyramid a-go-go land. Don't worry they will get together in the last chapter :)


	4. Blame it on the heat

Title: Blame it on the heat 3/3(blame it on the heat)  
Author: ArisaAkita  
Rating: T -  
Pairings: (Main) Jou/Kaiba  
Warnings: fluff and OOCnesss

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Hi Seto." The usually boisterious blond looked up and spoke softly.

"How are you feeling?" Seto said, his deep blue eyes analyzing Jou.

"It's hard, it's hard to see him." Jou replied after a pause of thought, his head turned away.

"I know."

"I loved him, Seto. I loved him so much. I thought he loved me too." Jounouchi ran his hand through the water of the river.

"If that's what you call love. Beatings and you know." The words exiting Seto's mouth as carefully as possible, avoiding the grasp of his usual harsh level of sarcasm.

"You don't get it. When you love someone none of that matters, I wanted him to be happy, if I was to get hurt for it so be it." Jounouchi's hand clawed at the water, as if to grab some solid object that wasn't there.

"And I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to see his picture without curling into a little ball, with crying on my shoulder." Seto turned his head as he spoke.

"Seto, I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry. If only I had got to your house an hour earlier. "

"Listen, the fact you did get there, at all. I'm thankful, I could be dead right now. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing." CEO mode.

"You're so stubborn" A small smile graced the blonds lips.

"I try." The two got up and walked back to the hotel, it was only the first night there was a whole vacation left to enjoy. To enjoy with each other.

Late that week when all was said and done, Jounouchi and Seto arrived at the plane hand and hand. A couple. And if anyone asked they'd blame it on the heat.

* * *

The end it's about time i finish this peace two + years in the making... Yeah I got my computer back yay --; still lost all my shit though. I'm typing with such a fucked up wrist like you have no idea just pureeeee pain. Oh well we move on.

Peace Buhbyes and teddybears x3


End file.
